


Stupid Destiny (A Miraculous Medieval AU)

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Cheesy Enough For Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Heroic Adrien Agreste, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, MLB, MLB AU, Master Fu Ships It (Miraculous Ladybug), Mentioned Master Fu (Miraculous Ladybug), Mentioned Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Miraculous AU, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Original Kwamis, Other, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki Knows (Miraculous Ladybug), Unhelpful Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), ml au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marinette is a runaway princess who escapes her kingdom because an evil lord named Hawk Moth took over, posting his brutal cronies called akumas all over the place, and capturing all the royals and nobles of the kingdom. Clumsy, but a princess with a heart of gold, Marinette soon discovers that destinies sometimes do not make sense; in fact, stupid.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (There may be some changed details from the preview that I posted on Tumblr, so do understand).

**PROLOGUE**

" _Get her!_ " One of the akumas, specifically Stoneheart, yelled.

Marinette stiffened for a moment before running as fast as her slender little legs could take her. Gripping onto her long coat which reached until her ankles, she attempted to run in her unhelpful high-heeled boots.

High-heeled boots were very expensive, and only certain nobles and royals could afford them. Well, she was one of those lucky ones. But still, as fashionable as they are, they're not recommended in a life or death situation when running away from brutal akumas. 

_Oh no!_ Marinette thought, desperately holding her cap into place. 

It was raining. Heavily.

Although Marinette's disguise wasn't the most _safest_ thing to wear, it was certainly handy. She was wearing wonky red round spectacles, which made her look like a total nerd, a cap, a long coat under her gown, and high-heeled fashion boots.

If there was one word Marinette would use to describe what she looked like wearing the disguise, it was-

Fashionable.

"Don't let her get away!" Groaned another akuma, obviously knowing they could not capture this pesky princess.

Marinette's heart pounded faster as she picked up speed and galloped into the forest. 

"Ow!" 

Marinette winced, feeling the pain shoot up in her veins. She had tripped over a tree root thanks to her high-heeled boots, and she had a few scars and a broken leg.

She had just run away from the evil akumas like a champion, then ended up a loser with a broken bone.

Panting loudly, she paused to catch her breath before leaning against a tree, the rain drop onto her head. It was gentle this time.

**~Meanwhile~**

A certain blonde-haired boy by the name of Adrien Agreste was also on his on; but this time, he was an orphan who was tired of life and escaped from the orphanage, longing for an adventure of his own. He was running in directions he wasn't very familiar with, fear racing through his veins. 

It was bad enough being a rebel and choosing to venture off on your own without anyone accompanying you, but he was just bored. 

He didn't care what would become of him. After Hawkmoth took over the kingdom, he captured the royal family and the nobles, and posted his brutal cronies, called akumas, all over the place. 

Adrien did not know what the heck were akumas and what they do to you, but if they were cronies of some evil lord who took over the kingdom, then they were automatically evil, too.

And it was raining. Lovely, just _lovely_.

_Crap, wrong timing!_ Adrien thought. Although he was feeling the pangs of regret, there was no turning back now. 

The tough life of a rebel, huh.


	2. Adrien Meets Master Fu

Marinette's eyes flickered open.

Groaning in pain, she clutched her left leg in agony. The pain was _excruciating_ , and her head was dizzy and unclear. _What happened to me?_ She thought, glancing around. _Am I... in a forest? Why is my leg broken?_

Then it came to her.

_I was running away from akumas yesterday._

"I need to get out of here before the akumas find me," Marinette mumbled softly. "I'll have to crawl into the forest to find shelter." 

The bluenette reluctantly went down on all fours, crawling slowly deeper into the forest. It wasn't the most professional or the most hygienic thing to do, but when you're being chased by an evil lord's cronies, you have to do the most despicable thing possible.

* * *

"Come back here, you pesk!" 

Reflekta huffed and puffed, trying to run after the blonde-haired boy. Unfortunately, high heels are a menace when it comes to chasing after teenage rebels. 

"No way!" Adrien smirked, running swiftly into the forest, dodging all of her beams.

"Ugh, your wardrobe is totally garbage. Let me give you a brand new makeover," Reflekta stretched out her arm, flexing her bracelet while shooting beams at the orphan.

"No thanks, I prefer the one I've got!" Adrien jumped over a log. "Compared to mine, _your_ wardrobe is an absolute _abomination_ to fashion."

"How dare you, you little fashion disaster!" The akuma hissed. "And my makeup is drop-dead gorgeous."

"I don't think so; it's more like drop-dead nauseating. Plus, it looks questionable. I wonder how can you even run in those five-inch menaces with a full face of makeup and still survive."

"Reflekta, don't waste any more time! Have you caught the boy?" Hawk Moth spoke, as a purple mask lit up in her face.

"I'm telling you, Hawk Moth, that boy is the scourge of Parisia! He insulted my fashion sense!" Reflekta complained.

Adrien panted, catching his breath. The akuma was way far off, so he still had time to stop and calm down. Looking around, he noticed an old man whose fruits had fallen off his cart, scattered on the ground. 

The boy knew he couldn't leave the old man to pick them all up by himself. And he also knew the risk that came along with it if he dared to help the old man. Reflekta could probably find him at any moment now. 

"Here, sir, let me help you," Adrien said, picking up all the fruits from the ground and placing them into the cart.

"Why, thank you, young man," the old man smiled.

"You're welcome-"

"Come here now, brat! Don't keep Reflekta waiting!" The familiar voice echoed, as they both heard footsteps.

"Hide with the fruits," the old man instructed, as he threw over a white covering over Adrien and his cart. Hopping back onto his horse, the old man whistled as if nothing happened, driving his fruit cart.

"Darn it,the boy's escaped!" Reflekta scowled.

* * *

"I think I'll stop here, thank you," Adrien said, when he saw Reflekta disappear. The old man nodded and stopped his cart, then hopped off his horse.

"It was nice meeting you, young man," the old man said, shaking Adrien's hand.

"You too, sir. Thank you for saving me from the akuma. Have a good day, sir." Adrien waved as the cart disappeared in the distance.

"...Huh? What's this?" Adrien thought aloud. A small black box was in the palm of his hand. Curious, he opened the box. There was a bright glow as a small black cat whizzed out and yawned, stretching.


End file.
